Real Life is Gaming
by Ugh what is life
Summary: Tried of being called boring and unfun Maka joins the world of vrmmorpg's and finds that she truly enjoys it. But the longer she keeps playing the game the more the toll of the game takes on her body. What will happen when its all over? Will she tell Soul and her friends or will she keep it a secret until its too late. Rewrite of Real Life& Gaming Life
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul eater or the SAO factors that might be shown throughout this fanfic.

This is a rewrite of Real Life Gaming Life, as you can see it has a different name.

Updates will be biweekly and most likely posted on weekends as long as nothing gets in my way. I got a role in my schools drama club and practice starts soon, so if its not posted biweekly ill try to make it up with extra chapters or longer ones.

I decided to rewrite this fanfic because Real LIfe GAming life was one of my first fanfics i ever wrote and published and I would say my writing has gotten better then when that Fic was published,.

I hope you will enjoy :)

* * *

(Maka's Room third person point of view)

Okay Maka knew that she wasn't the type to play video games, or do anything outside of school work. So it came as a surprise to her when, in a spur of the moment decision that she bought the Nerve Gear and its newest vrmmorpg, 'The Game'. Okay, yeah, Maka heard all the bad things about the Nerve Gear and how when the game SAO was released that a lot of people got stuck in the game, some even died. But, its okay now. The Nerve gear now is just like glasses that wrap around your head. So there was no way for it to actually hurt you or trap you in the game. Though Maka did wonder how they were able to put someones mind and body into a video game, but when she looked it up it hurt her head. And that's saying something.

So here is Maka sitting cross legged on her bed holding a purple colored Nerve Gear, she had all ready downloaded 'The Game' into its software and uploaded all the information it needed. She was debating whether or not she actually wanted to go through and play 'The Game' A sudden flash of BlackStar and Soul telling her she was boring and never did anything fun caused her eyes to light up determinedly and she placed the Nerve Gear around her head.

She layed down on her bed and uttered the words that would turn the Nerve Gear on. "Game start!"

* * *

(Soul's Room third person point of view)

Soul was no stranger to video games. Hell he liked to consider himself the king of video games. Cocky, he knows that but Blackstar himself has yet to beat Soul in a video game. So buying the Nerve Gear and its newest game was no big deal for him. He'd always liked the idea of virtual reality and the possibilities that came with it. But, after what had happened with the first Nerve Gear and SAO he had been reluctant to even buy one. That and there was no way Maka would have let him buy one.

Maka. She really does have whats best for him in mind, and he feels sorry because he knows he hurts her a lot about her bookish ways. Like a few weeks ago, Soul and Blackstar were having a video game marathon and hadn't slept in two days. Maka yelled at them and forced them off of their consoles. Soul was tired, cranky and upset about not being aloud to keep playing his games, so he and Blackstar yelled at Maka saying mean this about her being boring and never doing anything fun. Maka had looked so hurt and hadn't spoken to him for hours.

Soul doesn't care about Maka's love of books and how she is a focused student. Hell he's seen some of the books she reads for fun. Shes really into scifyi books and choose your own adventure novels, but of course Maka doesn't know Soul knows this. So he's never said anything about it.

With a sigh, Soul layed down on his bed placing the green nerve gear around his head, and spoke the command that would turn the Nerve Gear on. "Game start!"

* * *

(With Maka at the create your own character room)

Virtual reality was weird for Maka, she was expecting to feel dizzy upon entering the game, but she found it was just like she was standing in her own room. Options popped up in front of Maka, along with a mirror. Maka knew that this was her chance to change from the Nerdy book lover to a fiercely beautiful warrior. Maka quickly flipped through the options and quickly choose how her character looked.

Maka had changed her appearance to a taller female elf, who had more curves and bigger boobs, she didn't them to be too big after all she didn't want other characters looking down her chest. Her character had long pale blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail and had purple tipped ends. Maka's face became sharper, her cheek bones were higher and her nose looked a little different. The biggest different about Maka's character was the her video game character had large red eyes. You know those red eyes that she always secretly admired on soul. Yeah those eyes.

For Maka's class she had chosen to be a scythe meister. Cliche she knew that, but hey use what you know. Well that and one of the advanced classes for the scythe meister class was grim reaper and she so wanted to become one because she found it funny considering Lord Death and all. Her class clothing was a simple chain mail chest plate that was lined with gold and a armor skirt. In her hands was a scythe that was silver and had a silver and gold blade. Thank the Kami above it wasn't anything like the armor some of the female characters wore in some of Souls games. Maka thought to herself as she looked at her self in the mirror.

Maka of course changed her video game characters name, after all it was quite likely that she could run into one of her friends here, and while she doubts they would recognize her, she didn't want to take any chances.

So with the Beautiful and confident elf who she had dubbed Serrie, she clicked the confirm button and entered the video game. Ready to face the challenges set ahead of her.

* * *

(With Soul at the create your own character room)

Virtual reality was wacky for Soul. He had to sit himself on the ground of the room for a few minutes to gain his bearings in the room. It was different than the real world. After taking his time to get adjusted to the video game the options to create your character and a mirror appeared in front of him. Soul didn't really care about how he looked in the game. He was just in it for the fighting and story line. Despite what his friends thought he would play an RPG any day over playing a game like Mortal Kombat.

So he simply changed himself into a tall dark elf with normal looking human skin. His silver hair grew longer and his eyes stayed the same. He quickly chose his class, deciding to become a wizard. His class clothing became a simple silver cloak and a tall wooden staff that was almost his characters height. Finally he changed his video game character's name to Eater.

* * *

Well I think this first chapter is really different from the original fanfic. I tried to keep some aspects the same but at the same time I know changed a lot. If you have any questions about the fanfic leave a comment and Ill answer in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Real Life is Gaming!  
Fave, comment or follow?

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	2. Chapter 2

I do Not own Soul eater or some of the SAO stuff mentioned in this fanfic!

Chibi Pika Girl- You wanted more and I delivered. Enjoy!

All Stars are connected- Thanks!

Djkatt- I swear I see you everywhere! I am glad your happy about this fic. Its been in the making for awhile but got put off due to a truck load of papers. I hope my writing has improved from the first version. That was one of the first fics I ever wrote and published so it was pretty bad.

I updated about a week earlier than what I wanted too because I was just to excited to post this chapter. So my loving readers, here you guys go

* * *

(With Maka, in the game)

Okay so learning how to move in the game wasn't that hard. It was just like walking in real life, but with weights on your ankles. But, Maka had gone through training at a young age so she would be able to handle any situation. The first quest Maka had to start the game was to find the main town and join the adventures guild. The only problem was you had to run through a forest filled with monsters to get to the town. And the best part? The game doesn't become muiltiplayer until you reach the town limits. Then and only then do the players around you become visible. According to what Maka read online it was because the player has to learn to move and fight on their own. And not depend on a tutorial like other video games.

Maka found this challenge easy enough and started to make her way through the forest, deeply enjoying the game and the challenge it had presented so far.

* * *

(With Soul, in the game)

Soul on the other hand wasn't having such luck with the game like Maka. He found it difficult to control his body and his characters magic, but he was determined not to give up. He'd played RPGs before and he was not going to stop because the game is a little hard. Filled with determination (Undertale fans where you at?) he finally got his movements under control and his magic under control and started to make his way through the dense forest. Genuially enjoying the scenery the game provided. It was like looking out the window of his mansion and staring deep into the forest.

* * *

Both Maka and Soul made it into the town limits and was surprised by the amount of people who were either just arriving, or just hanging out there. Either way it was a lot of people. Some of the people decked out in armor were making things on little tables or were hanging out talking to guild members. The newer players had gathered together most likely to help each other out.

Soul was amazed by the amount of people who were in the town and the amount of shops and vendors the game had. It was just like being in one of his favorite mmorpgs FFXIV (Sorry I had to. Its my favorite game!).

Maka was enjoying the scenery of the town as well and wasn't looking where she was walking and ended up bumping into someone.

Both Maka and the silver hair character (One guess who it is) fell to the ground with a loud umpf. Maka shook her head and looked at the silver haired player in front of her. Something about him.

Soul was now on the ground due to one of the players bumping into him. He turned around to apologize, I mean after all he was just standing in the middle of the street. When he turned around he saw the second beautiful girl in the world.

Maka gasped recognizing Souls eyes, she had taken the liberty to memorizing what they looked like. She glanced up at his name and chuckled inwardly. Eater, real creative Soul. Maka thought to herself. She hadn't realized that Soul was speaking until he asked her if she was okay. "Huh? Oh Im fine. Im sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Maka mumbled to herself as she stood up and brushed off the invisible dirt on her armor.

"Huh? Nah I was the one who was stopped in the middle of the street. That was pretty uncool of me. Im Eater I just started playing." Soul, or Eater held out his hand and Maka shook it watching him as she began to speak.

"Serrie, i just started playing as well. Would you like to be friends? Maybe we could help each other out?" Maka, or Serrie said as she scrolled through the menu.

Eater (For now on when in the game I will use their usernames) looked at the beautiful girl who was offering to be his friend in the game. Eater nodded and Serrie smiled and a friend request popped up in front of him. He quickly accepted it and chuckled. "That was cool. Maybe we could hang out later?"

"Sure, Ill message you later! Bye!" Serrie took off running past him towards a fairly large looking building.

* * *

Well they have met in the game. And if there are any questions on why they met so fast its because they are on the same world server and its highly possible to meet a new player when you enter a highly populated town.

If you have any questions or just wanna comment Ill answer you back in the next chapter!

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not own Soul eater or any of the SAO factors that are in this story.

Djkatt- :)

* * *

(With Maka, In the Game)

Serrie was at the moment standing in the adventure's guild that also worked as a bar. She walked over to the guild master and started to talk to the Npc completing the first quest. She quickly accepted the second quest, which was to head to the forest and kill forest bugs, and ran out of the guild not even realizing Eater walking in. When Serrie entered the forest she was shocked by the amount of players that were fighting off small forest bugs. Serrie sighed and tried to find a clearing where there wasn't too many people killing off all the forest bugs.

Serrie soon found a clearing after walking around the forest for awhile. It was peaceful and the forest birds and smaller insects filled her ears with their music. Serrie eyes landed on a large red looking bug and if this was real life it would have been called a ladybug. Serrie pulled out her weapon and stood in a battle stance as she assessed the bug and the area around it. There were other forest bugs around the one she had set her focus on and she was worried that if she attacked the others would attack her. Yes she had gained two levels from the first quest,but this was different. These forest bugs were a level above her and if they all attacked at the same time she would not stand a chance. With a quickly glance around her, she ran towards the bug drawing its attention. She than turned and ran to the other side of the clearing, the forest bug following her. Once a safe distance from the other bugs she turned towards the bug and swiped at the bug and blocked an attack from the bug. Serrie hissed as the bug landed a hit on her. Her hp dropped and she gritted her teeth and swung full force at the bug not stopping in between her attacks.

The bugs Hp quickly fell and its body faded away as Serrie gained some exp from killing the bug. She continued this process with the other two bugs. As she fought she never took notice that the wounds caused by the bugs, small scratches, didn't heal. She took no notice of it because her Hp healed.

After completing her quest and cashing in at the adventures guild she realized it was getting late. She pulled up her menu and scrolled over to friends list and typed a quick message to Eater.

'Im logging off, time reall flies when you play this game. I gotta eat dinner! I hope we can hangout some other time.' With the message sent she waited until Eater replied which didn't take long.

'Okay, see ya later Serrie,'

* * *

(With Maka, outside game)

Maka sighed as she sat up and took her nerve gear off. She never would have guessed Soul would start playing 'The Game' the same time she had. Tucking the game in a safely hidden spot, she walked to the kitchen intent on making dinner for herself and Soul. Whenever he stopped playing.

"Huh, never would have thought Soul was interested in RPGs. I guess I don't know him as well as I think I do," Maka said aloud to the currently quiet apartment. Shrugging her shoulders she worked on the task at hand. It was only when she nicked herself chopping onions did she see the scratch marks on her arms.(she had pulled up the sleeves of her shirt to wash her hands) Maka had done all the research on the Nerve Gear and 'The Game' and there were no complaints about getting hurt in the gaming causing harm in real life. Maka shook her head making a mental note to do more research and promised herself the next time she played the game that she would get better armor so she wouldn't get hurt.

By the time dinner was done Soul walked out of his room following the smell of spaghetti. He entered the dinning room seeing Maka had already placed a plate of food on the table for him and was eating and reading a novel. "Hey Soul your plate is set. I just finished up so its still hot." Maka said not looking up from her book.

Soul was at first surprised and shocked by how easily Maka multi tasked and how she could always sense his presence. But after knowing her for such a long time it was no longer a shock for him. "Thanks Maka, your the coolest." Soul sat down in the seat across from her and began to eat his food. Taking a moment to appreciate Maka and how good her cooking is. Of course he would never say that aloud, that would be uncool and embarrassing.

Maka looked up from her book and smiled at the content look on Souls face as he focused on eating and then looked back down at her book. The rest of the dinner was spent in comfortable silence between the two.

* * *

Well chapter three done, like always if you have any questions or just want to comment Ill answer you in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own soul eater or the Sao factors that are meantioned with in it.**

I thank you guys for being understanding as to why I haven't updated in a long time, I am very sorry.

Chibi Pika Girl- awe thank you! I live to make these chapters the best I possibly can, it's one of the reasons I have not updated in so long. I wanted to write the best I can and I was hit with a major case of writers block.

Mystic Mists- I thank you! I try my very best to write interesting chapters to keep my lovely readers interested. I apologize for not updating sooner. I don't think this chapter is very long, but at the moment the beginning chapters will be shorted due to the need to set the stage for the real interesting chapters later.

Guest- Thank you. I tired my very best to make this story much better and in better quality that my dear readers deserve.

Melanie-Chan- ah, lo siento no hablo español así que estoy usando Google Translate. muchas gracias para la revisión y el elogio de mi fic . soy muy feliz que usted lo disfrute él. i una , siento que no me actualizo antes. También soy lo siento de Google traduce mis palabras de forma incorrecta .

Animefan101- I did and I hope you enjoy, I apologize for not updating sooner.

Aniem is me- I have not and will not discontinue my story so never fear I shall continue to write it. I am very sorry for the lack of updates, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Djkatt- hello Katt, you didn't review on the last chapter but you did send me a privet message so I decided to answer you here instead as my apology for not updating. No I am not dead, I just had a lot of things going on at that time so I was unable to write chapters for any of my fics. I do hope that you will continue to read my stories as I always look forward to you and other readers enjoying my stories.

* * *

(With Soul in game)

Eater watched as Serrie left, running towards the adventures guild, and decided to go there as well but at a much leisure pace. Eater loved how the game looked and couldn't stop himself from once more just looking at the game. Eater knew that if any of his real life friends started to play this game that they probably wouldn't appreciate the value of the game and how long it takes to develop a game like this.

Soul appreciated the little things in life. Sounds weird coming from someone who comes from a very rich family, as the rich tends to take things for granted. But Soul wasn't spoiled like his elder brother Wes. Wes was a prodigy in everything, maths sciences instruments. Soul was good at piano, that's it. He didn't have the me intelligence that his brother had, and he was criticized by his parents because of that. He was constantly compared to his brother, "why can't you be like your brother Soul? A child prodigy, Soul" So when he was praised for achievements like becoming one of the best and youngest piano players in the world he held on to it dearly, even if it was taken away from him when his brother took it up becoming better at it than him.

Eater shook his head, now was not the time to think such thoughts. Now as time to enjoy the video game he had been waiting ages to play. Walking into the adventures guild he as nearly ran over by a fast moving character. He spun around and saw Serrie's long blonde hair floating in the wind that she was causing due to running so quickly. Eater smiled faintly at the enthusiasm that the leafing adventure held, that enthusiasm reminded him of his best friend and partner.

Eater looked around the adventure guild hall and surprise surprise it was also a bar. Why are the adventurer guilds always bars? Eater asked himself as he continued to look around the adventure guild slash bar (Good question Soul, good question indeed). The bar was filled with many windows that brought the light outside inside. There were people everywhere but most were by what he assumed was the side quest mission board. Stuff like deliverers or fight off small groups of monsters. Nothing to do with the real game but stuff to help you level.

Eater made his way over to the Neko cat guild master and owner of the bar seeing the main quest symbol above the npc's head. It was a golden exclamation mark that had a dark black outline causing it to look like flames surrounding the quest. The npc smiled at Eater and started a cut scene. In the cut scene the multi colored Neko cat man, as Eater had nothing else to call him by at that time, introduced himself as Raule (Ra-ewl) and that master of the adventures guild. He explained the game and how it worked than gave Eater a quest to go out and hunt in the forest, but also suggested checking out the Wizards guild if he had any trouble mastering his class (same was offered to Maka aka Serrie but she had no use to go just then because she's already a master hit a scythe, not saying that she won't visit and join the guild because she will have to eventually to proceed further in the video game).

So cut scene ended Eater made his way to the Wizards guild which was ran by a dragon looking female dressed in dark robes, not black but almost. She had pale almost white hair and had red and orange scales on the sides of her face and neck. She was a fierce woman but when Eater entered the cut scene he could clearly see that she was very passionate about the ways of a wizard. She explained to Eater the concepts of how magic works and how you have to look deep within yourself to unlock your true pontential to use magic. She explained how elemental spells worked and how non elemental spells such as healing and status affect spells worked. After the cut scene Alaine (Ah-laun-ie) presented Eater with a quest of fighting off some forest bugs in the deep forest.

As Eater was making his way to the forest he received a message from Serrie saying she was logging off due to the time and wanted to know if they could play together at about time. Eater hadn't realized how late it was getting and sent a message back to her stating it was cool and sure they could play together at a later date. He also added a goodbye before sending the message.

After fulfilling the quest requirements for both the main and wizard guild story quests Eater decided that it was probably time to log off knowing Maka probably had dinner ready.

With a final goodbye to the world for the night Eater logged off once again becoming Soul.

* * *

 **I've decided that Soul will be the more observant one of the two. He has more of an appreciation for video games compared to Maka. Not saying that she doesn't appreciate the game it's just she wants to both enjoy the game and prove to herself that she isn't just some know it all book worm (hmm that sounds almost like someone else I know)**

 **The Writer Of The FanFiction**


End file.
